smurfystorysfandomcom-20200213-history
Another village
It was a rainy day in smurf village every smurfling was inside bossy was writing,sweet tooth was eating,an to your suprise jokey smurfette was love daydreaming! jokey? jokey? jokey? JOKEY!!!!!?????!!!!!??!!!?????!!!!!! oh sorry peek a boo i was uh umm....sleeping :-) with your eyes open? yes i was it's posible!ok sis well im going to play with sera an play smurf dolls wanna come? she says we can play in her 3 inch tall mushroom doll house! sis....thats my bedroom i always play with that doll house..... oh well see ya!:D see ya -sigh- wait whats wrong with me!? i'm acting werid :/ maybe mom will know why. . . so jokey smurfette runs into the kitchen to look for her mom. . . dad have u seen mom? no what happen to her did she turn purple? No i need to talk to her,well ok i think she said somthing about a night gown for peek a boo, taylors!thanks dad,no prob ;) so jokey smurfette runs to taylor's house (yes in the rain) only to find that her mom went to greedy's an when she got to greedy's only to find that she went to see papa smurf, papa smurf? is my mom here? yes she is oh my smurf your soked! i know an cold very cold i wanted to talk to my mom and... oh shes in the living room,ok thanks papa smurf,anytime :) so she asks her mom an her mom says: well honey your getting older an you grow out of some things an grow into new things, oh... well i don't see why im daydreaming about it! and why is that honey?:( because all the smurflings around here are NOT cute at all! oh well this is the only village in the world right papa smurf? No there is another,but its far from here a friend of mine went there but never came back so im not sure if its safe he made a map,but it's unsafe to go there,were is this map? it's in my lab why do u ask jokey smurfette? i just wanted to umm... brb! jokey smurfette being jokey smurfette goes to papa smurfs lab.. were is it???? were is it???? she opens a dror...:OO a password really? she types a guess... wow that was easy it was smurf :/ the map!!!she takes it an runs home.... she goes to her room but peek a boo an sera are playing in there... hmm i know! hey guys i gotta do uh stuff thats inportent in here so can u go out for a sec? sure for a sec, so they go out and jokey smurfette locks them out wow it's not that far its just past shadow swamp ill go past an get to the other village easy peasy!:) but im scared to go alone who would go with me??? hmm...i know! so when it stops raining jokey smurfette goes to see this smurf grumpy? grumpy? GRUMPY!?!??!?!??!!?!?!?!??!?!!?!??!? stop sleeping with your eyes open!!!!!! oh hi jokey smurfette wait who let u in? no one i used the window!:) so your daydreaming bout love too huh? NO!ok yes but don't tell anyone!!! i won't i found a way to solve the problem! what? well i found a map to another village full of smurfs and.. well what are you waiting for were is it? past shadow swamp i dont know were that is but it sounds kinda scary umm...yea we should go together.. so your in? yes :) of couse!!! yay! ok well get ready an ill meet u at the well,ok see you then! so the too girls met at the well an left for shadow swamp.. ugh jokey smurfette can i tell you somthing? what? I HATE shadow swamp! (giggles) i figured u would but its worth it,yea it is so the girls finally get out of shadow swamp... finally,weres the village? umm past the hill,ok lets go race ya! wow i never seen you so happy in your life grumpy well really i never seen u happy ever! i guess im just happy for once i dont get much love at home my dad hates me my mom doesnt gripe dont but grumbly does :( it's ok hey look!mushroom houses!!!! so the too girls run as fast as they can to this new village but when they get there they run into some smurfs... what are you? we are smurfs like you but we are smurfETTES we are girls we come in peace! oh hi im berry i like food :) yea i can tell can we stay in your village for a while? sure! but you might wanna find father smurf, whos that? he's our leader oh ok we will ask him were is he??? hes in that house over there,oh ok thanks no problemo :) so they walk over to the house an knock.... (knock knock knock) coming,oh my smurf!who are you? im jokey shes grumpy :) oh hello,we were wondering if we could stay in your village for a while? sure! thanks father smurf,no problem get to know some of the smurfs an then maybe one will let you stay at there mushroom im sure :-) oh ok thanks again,anytime! so run out of the house but run into to smurfs there age... ow! ow! ow! ow! oh im so sorry!it's fine :) im amore this is my friend Joey smurf oh hi sorry i ran into you joey :) says jokey smurfette yea sorry i ran into amore :) oh its ok we get people runing into us alot for some reason,no we dont joey,(joey elbos amore) ow! so you girls umm..wanna hang out? sure we would love to!:) ok wanna go to the park? its a fun place were theres a swing set for the younger smurflings and sports things an benchs and...joey why don't we just show them? well ok... so they go to the park... wow joey it's way cooler then you said it was! umm..was that a complain or a complement? nevermind so um jokey wanna sit on the bench an talk? sure joey,ok :-) so umm joey do u ummm like...pranksters? well...i'm one so i'd guess so =) lol me too so umm jokey whats your village like? b-o-r-i-n-g plus brainy! who's brainy? you don't wanna know,oh ok yea i dont think i do XP so jokey how long you staying? not sure not forever but at least 3 days,were u gonna sleep? not sure yet,oh wanna go to my house? u can sleep on the couch :-) lol ok =) ok see you then! see ya! ok now lets go to grumpy an amore..... so grumpy....umm......do you like music? of couse im a song writer so yea i do :) cool!me too! what kinda music? sad music you?,love music! cool,father smurf says you have no were to sleep wanna sleep at my house? sure,ok cool see you then.... 3 days later.... so jokey you have to leave today?,yep sadly me an grumpy :( can't stay forever as much as i would love to... can't,well if you can't stay here then im going with you! so am i! you are amore?joey you will?????? yea,yep we will,but your village needs you,naw they can live,but are you sure?,yes im sure i...oh no! what?,we better get going it's gonna rain soon, oh ok lets get going guys an girl, so they are now in shadow swamp wow this place is really really gross an green :/ i know amore i know,look we alomost throgh!yay!!!! (starts to rain) ugh!!!!! about an hour later.... we are here!!!! yay! grumpy jokey! (everysmurf) we been looking everywere for you! were did you go? asked papa smurf,well we sorta went...to the....other village? what!? but i told you not to!,we know but but...we are sorry :(,it's ok but don't ever do it again!,we won't! who are the smurfs with you? oh this is joey and amore :) why are they not in there village?????????? they wanted to come,well i supose they can stay for a while,no papa smurf we are not staying for a while we are staying forever :O forever is a long time!yea we know but we want to if it's ok,it's ok you can,you can stay.... papa smurf joey can stay at my house loud mouth gets lonley! oh ok what about amore? he might not wanna stay at my house,grumpy i would,well ok! the end for now :) Category:Episode